


In Memorium

by writetheniteaway



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Grieving, In Memorium, lambcuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/pseuds/writetheniteaway
Summary: For my dear friend. May it bring comfort.





	In Memorium

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend. May it bring comfort.

There weren’t words for it. Hollow emptiness that left her unnervingly calm. It isn’t something you really know how you’re going to react until it happens.

They were starting to gather in the apartment. Solemn and resolved in their support. A pot of coffee made its way to the stove, a low hum of nervous energy; none of them sure of what to say or do. Just, hoping that by being there, it at least helped.

Katherine nursed a mug of coffee, indifferent toward the flavor but relishing it’s warmth against the palm of her hand. Race wryly suggested she ought to have somethin’ stronger than that for times like these. Finch went as far as to pull the bottle of amber liquid from the highest shelf and place it on the table, within reach if she wanted it.

They didn’t say all that much. Specs muttered something about the weather, warm for an October day. Romeo took it upon himself to wash the pile of dishes discarded from yesterday, when the sudden news had come.

Jack walked slowly up the stairs, unsurprised at the entourage gathering to keep vigil with his wife. Family, through every joy, every struggle, every loss. They fell from subdued to silent as he crossed the room. Davey and Clara emerged from the bedroom where they’d been keeping the young ones from disturbing…well, whatever this was. Certainly not peace.

Cups and mugs of liquor made there way around. Jack laid the paper down onto the table with all due reverence, any animosity long forgotten. He stood behind Katherine, her knees tucked to her chin on the dining chair, hands clasped tight to his, tremoring so slight only he could tell. “It’s alright, Ace,” he said softly. Far from, and they all knew it, but there aren’t better words.

“Hats off lads,” Spot Conlon of all folks, from the corner of the kitchen. Katherine nearly choked; Jack moved to hold her closer, her grief breaking his own heart.

 “A toast,” Davey said. “To Mr. Pulitzer.”

**_The Evening World_ **

**_Monday, October 30 ,, 1911_ **

**_Joseph Pulitzer_ **

**_A man of wide culture, commanding intellect and compelling genius died yesterday._ **

 


End file.
